1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a profile learning apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a photographing profile learning apparatus of a digital imaging device, which can learn photographing profiles by recognizing a user's photographing tendencies, and a photographing profile learning method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a digital imaging device converts information about light reflected from an object into an electrical signal, and digitalizes the electrical signal in order to display or store a picture of the object. Such a digital imaging device includes a digital camera, a camera installed in a cellular phone, etc.
Recently, with an increase of people's desires for self-expression, consumers who want to record their daily lives using a digital imaging device are increasing. For this purpose, consumers transmit pictures stored in digital imaging devices to other devices (for example, personal computers (PCs)) to manage the pictures, using an information communications technology, or upload the pictures stored in the digital imaging device on their home pages on the Internet to create a visual diary.
Photographed pictures are sequentially stored in a digital imaging device in an order in which the pictures are taken, or stored according to file names which a user designates to the pictures. Also, the user can create several folders, and store different types of photographed pictures in the respective folders and manage the stored pictures for each folder.
However, there is inconvenience in managing pictures stored in a digital imaging device using the above-described method. For example, when a user wants to create a visual diary on a personal home page on the Internet, he or she will have to examine all the stored pictures separately and consider the conditions in which the pictures were taken, in order to extract and utilize pictures having certain temporal correlations from among the stored pictures. For this reason, there is needed a technique for systematically managing photographed pictures using indexes that reflect a particular user's tendency.